


Don't Grieve Alone

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, M/M, Too aro for romance, all i know is friendship found family grief eat hot chip and lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: "Leave us be. For now, we are one."
Relationships: Rampage & Silverbolt, Rampage/Silverbolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't Grieve Alone

"You fly back to base. Cheetor and I will take care of _Rampage._ " Optimus glares at the lone, grieving Predacon.

Silverbolt does not share Optimus' sentiment. "No. Leave us be. For now, we are one." He trods closer to Rampage, whom doesn't so much as look at him. Though Rampage is holding Transmutate's head, Silverbolt grasps its hand, holding it between his own. His optics squeeze shut in sorrow.

Behind the two, Cheetor blurts out, "Man, Rampage is gonna scrap him! What's he doing?"

Both Silverbolt and Rampage react, though Rampage much more slowly. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Silverbolt growls. "Have you no respect for those whom have fallen?"

Optimus sighs, shaking his helm. "Silverbolt..." His optics widen. "Look out!"

Whirling around, Silverbolt is met with Rampage's arm wrapping around his torso, lifting him into the air. "Listen here, Maximals! This is _my_ fault, and if I'm guilty for this death," he glances at Transmutate, "then soon you'll be just as broken as I!" 

Silverbolt thrashes wildly as he hears Rampage's missiles discharge. "No!"

Rampage must holster his gun, as he maneuvers Silverbolt to look him in the optic. His bizzare mouthparts are in a rough grin, chelicerae splayed. "Yes, yes! You grieve too, for so many. You're going to grieve _more._ " Rampage's expression wobbles, then breaks. He drops Silverbolt and curls up by Transmutate's side.

Swallowing his fear, Silverbolt again sits near Rampage, placing a servo on his back. Rampage hisses, twisting away, so Silverbolt merely sits nearby.

"Why stay? You can go, spend your days with the living. Living whom care for you, even!" Rampage grumbles.

"I mourn for this one as well. It died far too soon." 

Rampage whirls, spitting. "It's _name_ is **Transmutate!** " Silverbolt's audials fold back. "Go. Any other time, and you would already be boiling slag."

There's a shuffling noise as Silverbolt stands up again. He holds out a servo in... Well, he isn't sure. Maybe a request, but it wouldn't be taken. Instead, he withdraws his servo and sighs. "You don't have to be alone. I am always here." Rampage doesn't dignify him with a response, so he spreads his wings in takeoff.

Twirling through the air in an extensive search pattern can't keep Silverbolt from beating himself up over his idiocy. Optimus will despise him for this easily-avoided mistake. And the offer of companionship! Oh, he has done idiotic things before, but this goes beyond them all. Perhaps Rampage will merely avoid bringing it up.

Mm. Perhaps not, if that is Silverbolt's desire. Rampage- why is he thinking of this? His comrades are injured! Silverbolt strains his scanners and his optics in search of his compatriots.

* * *

Foolish Maximal. Foolish _mortal!_ Rampage would've let them leave. All of them, even Primal. He would have been punished, of course, and still will be for not killing Primal properly, but at least this way there's some catharsis.

He would sigh, if he weren't so strut-deeply tired. Is that Fuzor trying to get himself killed? Quickstrike is self-destructive too, maybe it's a thing for their kind. Maybe it's a thing for his kind, too, he thinks. 

Slowly, carefully, Transmutate's remains are gathered. It'll get a burial. Rampage doesn't know much about the ceremony of these things, but he knows how popular they are amongst organics, at least. Though apparently one of the Maximals was set alight as a mark of passing. It seems absurd to burn what is left of a comrade, unless they betrayed you.

The pieces are brought to Rampage's most-frequented stretch of beach. He would call it his favorite, would such words not have it melted to a strange and pitted material. Given how esoteric the substance seems to be amongst the Predacons, and how little they like to be near him, he doubts they would name it for him.

After this, Rampage won't visit this stretch anymore. Except to mourn, but it seems unlikely that he'll have time for that, after blatantly ignoring orders like he has. Inferno will require salvage, Rampage will be given menial tasks and the looming threat of dissipation, so it goes now. He regrets this day.

Transmutate is buried deep in the sand with no fanfare, leaving Rampage hollow. His half-spark spins in a subtler pain than it typically does, the captured half always reflecting its overexposure on the other -just as caged- side. Rampage wants freedom. He wants his companions back, the two of them! His old friend would ignore the new, and the three would enjoy the cycle on this planet until Rampage bored of it and continued on.

He is lonely. If that Maximal wants to end his life on fruitless quests, Rampage will aid in that. If he spots the Fuzor, the two _will_ speak for a great time. Perhaps he can be goaded into releasing Rampage's spark. Then, _then!_ Oh, the fun he'll have, free to attack without consequence, free to maul Megatron if he wishes, free to injure and subdue but never kill the ones believing themselves above him!

Well. Perhaps he'll start with building a rapport with the Maximal. Who can speak for the future, after all that happens, but Rampage believes he might acquire another Friend out of this. 

~~How he hopes for someone who won't die or hurt him.~~


End file.
